


The Lace in Your Dress

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Lap Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: There’s a garment box on their bed when Willy gets home.





	The Lace in Your Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Willy in lingerie but not genderswapped or overly feminized, just like Willy likes pretty things and Kyle likes Willy in pretty things.
> 
> Thanks to Abby for the beta!

There’s a garment box on their bed when Willy gets home. He laughs softly to himself, dropping his travel bag near the closet to be dealt with later. They have a homestand, almost two weeks, and apparently Kyle is ready to make the most of it. 

 

Gently lifting the lid, Willy folds back the tissue paper inside and feels himself flush. He knew it would be something nice, but this is soft and sheer and lacy - expensive. There’s a little sparkle along the collar and hem of the babydoll. Willy lifts it up carefully, finding - as expected - a matching pair of panties and set of stockings in the bottom of the box.

 

Placing the babydoll back in the box, Willy starts to strip out of his suit, hanging it up to be dry cleaned later and tossing his socks into their hamper. He debates taking a shower for a moment, but he wants to feel fresh before putting on a new outfit and Kyle isn’t home just yet, so he pads to the bathroom. Their shower is awesome, and Willy sighs happily under the hot, heavy spray. He scrubs down perfunctorily, using the sweet-smelling soap he’d bought for himself that Kyle loves. 

 

He can hear Kyle call for him as he steps back into the bedroom. “Up here!” Willy calls back, scrubbing his hair as dry as he can get it and dropping the towel in the hamper before going for the box on the bed. Sliding the panties up his legs, Willy’s surprised to find they fit well, obviously cut for someone with a penis, cradling his comfortably. He sits to carefully pull the stockings on, and he smiles to himself when he hears an intake of breath from the doorway

 

Kyle’s watching him hungrily, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes skip down Willy’s body and back up, a slight smile curling his lips. “I’ll be downstairs,” is all he says before heading back down the hall. 

 

The babydoll is wonderfully silky and soft, falling to just above Willy’s knees. He stops long enough to look in the mirror, appreciating how the dark fabric looks against his pale skin, highlighting the pink in his cheeks. When he moves, he can see the top of the stockings, and the outline of his panties shows through the fabric. 

 

Kyle’s waiting for him on the couch, sipping on a glass of wine and he looks up when he senses Willy on the stairs. His gaze is intense, drawing Willy in until he’s straddling Kyle’s lap. He takes the wineglass and steals a sip before setting it on the end table. 

 

“You like it?” Kyle asks, running his hands up Willy’s thighs, fingers teasing the top of his stockings. 

 

“Yes. It’s perfect. Thank you.” Willy leans down to kiss him, feeling Kyle smiling against his mouth. He nips a little and gets a laugh, then, Kyle squeezing his thighs. 

 

“I’ll order more from there,” Kyle murmurs when they break apart. “I thought ones made to fit you would be better. You look gorgeous.” Until now, they’d been making do with women’s lingerie, but most of the pairs of panties just weren’t capable of holding Willy’s cock in place, sometimes leading to discomfort, especially when he wore them under his real clothes. Some of the tops, too, just weren’t broad enough, and the cups made for breasts changed the fit. 

 

“So good to me.” Dipping his head for another kiss, Willy moans softly when Kyle cups his ass, one thumb slipping under the lacy hem to tease the skin beneath. “You’re already trying to get me out of these?” he quips, rocking his hips back against Kyle’s touch. 

 

“Mhmm. Maybe next time I’ll buy you the backless ones.” 

 

Willy shivers at the thought; Kyle already tends to take what he wants from Willy and not having to undress - “You’d love the easy access.” 

 

“Like you wouldn’t,” Kyle quips back, giving Willy’s ass a little slap. “You’d run around here naked if I let you.” 

 

And that Willy can’t deny. He’s young and Kyle is, well. Virile. There isn’t much of Kyle’s house they  _ haven’t _ had sex in or on. Plus they’re apart often enough that they like to make use of the precious time they have alone together. 

 

“You just want to fuck me in my panties,” Willy chirps. Kyle laughs and slides his hand into the back of Willy’s panties, teasing a fingertip over his hole. 

 

“Maybe. But I don’t want to ruin these ones, either. Up.” 

 

Willy lets himself be nudged to his feet, and Kyle quickly helps him pull his panties down, and off, tossing them onto the coffee table in a careless way that makes Willy blush more. Kyle catches his eye, and gets a mischievous look on his face. 

 

“I could leave them there. Let my next guests wonder what pretty thing left them for me. Imagine how surprised they’d be if I told them it was you.” Tugging Willy back onto his lap, Kyle guides him down with a hand on the back of his neck so he can nip at his jaw and murmur his next words up against Willy’s ear. “Do you think they’d want to see you? All dolled up for me, blushing in your panties, Will? Do you think they’d realize I’ve fucked you and left you to leak me out onto them before?” 

 

With a groan, Willy shivers, clinging to Kyle’s shoulders. “Please,” he breathes, needing Kyle to touch beyond his grip on Willy’s hips. 

 

“Yeah, you’d like that. You like people looking, don’t you, babe?” Kyle keeps talking as he rucks up the babydoll, watching as Willy shivers when the fabric brushes his cock. “We could give them a show, sometime.” 

 

Willy thinks about it, others watching; the other higher ups in their suits and ties, drinking wine and talking business while Willy’s vulnerable in his stocking feet and panties. Kyle’s laugh isn’t mean, just teasing as he leans up to kiss Willy deep. 

 

“Come on. I have an idea.” 

 

He leaves Willy on the couch, waiting until he comes back with a full-length mirror that he props up against the fireplace, double checking to make sure it won’t fall and break before returning to the couch. Kyle takes his spot back up, but, this time when he pulls Willy onto his lap, he leaves him facing the room. Like this, Willy can see his own flushed face, the way his cock tents the delicate fabric of his top, how his thighs and feet look in the stockings. It’s a dirty-hot contrast to Kyle’s nice suit, the crisp button up of his collar and his sensible dress socks. What he  _ can’t  _  see is the press of Kyle’s cock against his ass through his trousers and his lack of panties underneath. It’s scorching. 

 

Behind his shoulder, Willy can see Kyle smiling and he knows that Kyle can see he’s caught on. “Watch yourself, baby. See what they’d see if we let them.” 

 

With a little nudge, Kyle gets Willy to lift up enough to unzip his pants, freeing his cock so that when Willy settles back down, it nestles against his ass. It’s hot, because Willy can’t tell that anything has changed, not by looking in the mirror. 

 

“Kyle,” Willy moans when Kyle finally touches his hole, fingers slick. He can see a little movement under the babydoll but not much more than that. There’s no stopping the way his mouth drops open or the sound that comes out when Kyle pushes his fingers in, slow but unrelenting. 

 

“Yeah. This is mine, isn’t it, Will? They can look all they want, but this belongs to me.” 

 

Breathlessly, Willy nods, hoping that’s good enough. He’s panting at the stretch, at the ache in his dick, and the promise of Kyle’s cock hot and hard against his ass. His face only gets redder as Kyle works him open, the slick sounds of it seeming so loud in the quiet of the living room. All Willy can do is look down - at his half-hidden cock and pretty lingerie - or in the mirror, watching his cheeks flush and the subtle motion of Kyle’s arm as he fucks Willy with his fingers. 

 

Willy almost protests when Kyle pulls his fingers out, but then he’s slicking his cock, wet head pushing against Willy’s hole as Kyle spares a moment to wipe the excess lube on Willy’s ass. Hands land on his hips and pull him down, spearing him on Kyle’s cock. It’s a stretch even with the prep, the angle making Willy tighter and he can’t hold in the noises he makes. He tries to close his eyes so he doesn’t have to watch his own face as he takes Kyle in, but Kyle slaps his thigh in reprimand. 

 

“Watch, Will. Eyes up.” 

 

Kyle’s face is almost as red as his when Willy makes eye contact in the mirror. He pulls Willy the rest of the way down, then, so his ass is firmly in Kyle’s lap, the rasp of his open zipper biting into his skin. They take a minute, trying to gather themselves. Willy can feel his hole trying to close around Kyle’s cock, the effort entirely in vain. Only when he relaxes does Kyle urge him up with the grip on his hips, helping him to lift and guiding him back down until Willy can find a rhythm and angle that work for them both.

 

Even lifting nearly off Kyle’s cock doesn’t give a clear look at what’s going on beneath Willy’s babydoll; he catches a glimpse of skin here and there, but nothing definitive. It’s a delicious tease, and he can’t help but picture others seeing the same thing, hungry to see his hole, wet and used by Kyle’s cock, but that won’t happen like this. 

 

“You could sit on my cock all evening and they’d never be able to tell,” Kyle pants against his shoulder, echoing Willy’s thoughts and making him shudder. “Of course, they’d know; dressed up like that, they’d all know that’s what you’re here for. Would you like that, Will?” 

 

“Y-yeah,” Willy manages to gasp, “want to - Kyle,” he can’t finish a thought, not entirely sure what he’s asking, but Kyle doesn’t press him for more. 

 

A hand slides under the front of his top to cup his dick and Willy shudders. He can see the motion of Kyle’s hand, and he’s torn between thrusting into the touch and sinking back on the cock inside him. But Kyle works him fast, knowing, and Willy is already so close that it doesn’t take him much. Cum splatters on the inside of the top, warm and wet, making the fabric stick to Kyle’s hand and Willy’s dick as he works him through it until Willy’s gasping. He watched himself come, the desperate ‘O’ of his mouth, the spreading, darkening stain on his babydoll and it leaves pleasure shivering through him as Kyle works him on his dick. 

 

With a couple of upward thrusts, Kyle pulls Willy down, flush against him as he gets his, pressing his forehead to Willy’s shoulder. His breath his hot there, and Willy can feel the wetness of his cum as soon as he eases out. Willy stands on shaky legs, not wanting to drip cum on Kyle’s pants or the couch, but pulling his top up lets him see it trickling down his thigh, soaking into the top of his stockings. 

 

Kyle tucks himself away, zipping and standing up. Willy lets his hem fall as Kyle tugs him close to kiss him, grimacing internally as the cooling cum on the fabric sticks to his belly. He can feel more cum slipping down his thigh, but Kyle seems in no hurry to let him go; in fact, he cups Willy’s ass and spreads his cheeks a little, exposing his hot, wet hole to the cooler air of the room until Willy whines against his lips.    
  
“Alright,” Kyle says with a laugh. “Go change. I’ll make us dinner.” 

 

With a little pout, Willy does as he’s told, flouncing upstairs until he’s out of Kyle’s line of sight. He changes quickly, only wiping up perfunctorily in the bathroom before tugging on a fresh pair of panties and one of Kyle’s long dress shirts. He can already feel cum wetting the panties by the time he makes it downstairs, but he plans to keep that to himself until after Kyle has had time to cook and recover. The kitchen stools are wood, after all; he can always wipe it down after. 

 


End file.
